Cumber
|FirstApp = Game: Dragon Ball Heroes Manga: "Chapter 2" Anime: "Goku vs. Goku! A Transcendent Battle Begins on the Prison Planet!" |Appears in = |Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = }} , the , is an ancient Saiyan interred by Fu on the Prison Planet. Appearance Cunber is a very muscular man of towering height similar to Broly. He has long spiky black hair reaching down to his thighs with a single shorter bang hanging over his face. Unlike most Saiyans with pitch-black irises, he has red-irises and visible pupils. He also retains a Universe 7 Saiyan tail which he lets sway freely. While restrained by Fu, he wears a white straight-jacket with Fu's mark on its chest area, which also seemingly blanks out his eyes. Once he frees himself from his restraints, his outfit is shown to be a red sleeveless shirt with blue baggy pants and white boots. Though he continues to wear a piece of the straight-jacket that covers his mouth, a piece from the left side is shown missing, which reveals a small scar from the left side of his jawline. His attire also appears to be made of similar material to Saiyan armor, as it can stretch and retain its integrity even at Great Ape size. Personality Not much is known about Cunber's personality. However, he is shown to have a rather violent and savage sort of behavior when in battle, befitting of him being called the "Evil Saiyan" by Fu. Like most Saiyans he loves to fight. He also admits to have some respect for Goku and Vegeta right before demanding that they fight him. Biography Background Cunber is an ancient Saiyan. He is taken from his time by Fu and placed on the Prison Planet, he is restrained by Fu using a straight jacket and is given a Special Dragon Ball. Cunber appears to have some history with the Super Saiyan God, as upon seeing Super Saiyan God Goku he angrily shouts over and over at the presence of a red-haired Saiyan. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Prison Planet Saga In the anime, Cunber breaks free from his shackles inside a tower surrounded by lava somewhere on the Prison Planet. After breaking free he immediately makes a bee line towards Goku and Vegeta and upon spotting the Saiyan pair attacks them straight away. When Goku attempts to hit him, Cunber's evil ki corrupts Goku's mind and causes him to enter a Super Saiyan: Berserk state where he then turns on Vegeta. Soon after Future Trunks and Cooler arrive to back up the two and after Cooler transforms into Golden Cooler he knocks out Goku and throws a Golden Super Nova at Cunber though it does no harm to him. Kanba then powers up further and his restraints fall off as he asks them to fight him. Cunber strangles a struggling Trunks, preparing to obliterate him with a Désastre Eraser before Vegito Blue charges into the blast and disperses it. At first Cunber and Vegito appear to be evenly matched, with an excited Fu admiring their brawl from his monitor room. After complimenting Vegito Blue's strength, Cunber uses a Désastre Claw to attack him, missing the first two hits but eventually slamming Vegito into a rock wall. The battle continues with Vegito unleashing Kaio-ken to gain an advantage, heating up to the point where their clash begins to crack at one of the chains holding the Prison Planet down. Cunber begins to charge a giant Désastre Eraser, prompting Vegito Blue to respond with a Final Kamehameha. Though Cunber's blast at first gains the upper hand, Vegito pours more energy into his attack and disperses the Désastre Eraser, the energy actually snapping a portion of one of the planet's chains. After forcing Vegito back with another Désastre Claw, the evil Saiyan launches a Power Ball into the air and immediately transforms into a Golden Great Ape. He fires another Désastre Eraser that forces Vegito to defuse, leaving a battered Vegeta wondering if he and Goku completely used up their power. Cunber continues to rampage, snapping another chain link and cracking through the sky barrier - which goes unnoticed by Fu, who is completely awestruck by the Saiyans' fight and happily demands them to keep battling. A defused Goku and Vegeta are forced to take on Cunber, who has only suffered the destruction of a segment of his mask. He continues his rampage, swatting away Super Saiyan Vegeta and Trunks effortlessly, tanking several of Golden Cooler's blasts and knocking him into the planet's barrier causing several cracks to spread, and nearly crushing Super Saiyan Goku, who is forced to use Super Saiyan Blue and subsequently Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken to evade Cunber's attacks. After firing another Désastre Eraser which breaks through the barrier, Cunber is forced to cease his battle with Goku due to the arrival of Fu, who, after swiftly transforming into his Super Fu state, absorbs Cunber's Power Ball and effortlessly slashes him to the ground, knocking him out of his Golden Great Ape form. Fu goes back to his base form and leaves, so Cunber further increases his own power, becoming incredibly enraged at the sight of Goku using the Super Saiyan God transformation. In the game, Cunber is summoned by the Dragon Balls after Fu makes a wish with them. After the Galaxy Soldiers are defeated, Cunber appears before Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks who power up to their strongest forms and attack him. In one of the game openings, Cunber is shown to be too much for Goku and Vegeta as Super Saiyan Blue. After Cunber powers up more, his restraining jacket comes off and Goku and Vegeta have little choice but to fuse to become Super Saiyan Blue Vegito who promptly uses the Kaioken in order to fight evenly against Cunber. Power Even while wearing his restraints and in base form, Cunber can unleash massive amounts of ki and explosively escape his prison before ultimately breaking free from his restraints. ;Manga Cunber's power is so great that even in his "Evil Saiyan" state, the moment Goku and Vegeta sense his approach they power up straight to Super Saiyan Blue. He easily takes down Final Form Cooler and is about to kill him, however base Future Trunks manages to destroy his shadow hands, the combined kick of Super Saiyan God Goku and Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta is able to knock him down however he is undamaged and removes his restraints. After removing his restraints he is able to fight against a non-serious Vegito Blue, and then after turning Super Saiyan is able to fight evenly with the now serious Vegito Blue prompting Vegito to utilize the Kaio-ken, Cunber then decides to become a Golden Great Ape in order to gain an advantage which allows him to easily overpower Kaio-ken Vegito Blue. ;Anime He was able to unleash a barrage of powerful blasts from his restrained body that forced base Goku and Vegeta to defend against. A Golden Super Nova from Golden Cooler failed to do anything at all to him even while still in his restraints. After removing his restraints, base Cunber easily overpowered Super Saiyan Future Trunks' assault, catching his sword strike with a single hand and then choking him out. Against Vegito, the unstrained Cunber proved able to push back the Super Saiyan Blue foe, prompting Vegito to utilize Kaio-ken, which Cunber still proved able to fight on equal footing. Cunber even matched Vegito's Final Kamehameha with his Désastre Eraser. Cunber then decides to become a Golden Great Ape in order to gain an advantage which allows him to easily overpower Kaio-ken Vegito Blue. Against a team effort from Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks (all Super Saiyans) along with Golden Cooler, Cunber still had a decisive advantage, easily countering his foes various attacks, being completely unaffected by their attacks and even destroying portions of the seal around the plant all while pinning down Goku with his massive foot. When Goku used Super Saiyan Blue he was able to push Cunber back enough to free himself from being crushed under his foot, by unleashing Kaio-Ken x20, it forced Cunber to fight more seriously, but still remained virtually unfazed. Cunber's devastation of the seal prompted Fu to arrive. By entering his Super Form and absorbing Cunber's Power Ball, the mad scientist easily stopped Cunber's rampage by returning the ancient Saiyan to his base form. ;Video games In the game opening, Cunber appears to be incredibly powerful, as him powering up was enough to cause Goku and Vegeta to choose to transform straight to Super Saiyan Blue and Future Trunks to transform into Super Saiyan Anger in order to immediately attack him with their strongest beam attacks. When he powered up enough for his restraining jacket to come off, Goku and Vegeta had to fuse to become Super Saiyan Blue Vegito to oppose him, with the two of them matching punches, Vegito goes one step further by using the regular Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, which appears to give a slight edge over Cunber. X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Goku and Super Fu working together are able to hold their own against Golden Great Ape Cunber, though he has the advantage. In the game, the combined might of Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta is enough to beat back the Evil Saiyan. Super Saiyan Blue Vegito is able to defeat Super Saiyan Cunber in battle. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Floating Shadow Hands' - As Cunber's arms are inside his straight jacket as the Evil Saiyan, he uses two large shadow hands separate from his body. He is still able to use these hands once freeing himself from the straitjacket. **'Désastre Claw' - Cunber enlarges one of his shadow hands into a massive claw and attacks with it. This is Cunber's super attack as "Evil Saiyan". *'Corruption''' - Cunber is able to corrupt people who are affected by his ki. This caused Goku to become Super Saiyan: Berserk while in his Super Saiyan 2 form. *'Désastre Eraser' - Cunber creates his shadows hands, using them in addition to his actual hands. Each hand creates a ball of dark ki before combining the four into a larger sphere, firing it as a powerful energy wave afterward. *'Power Ball' - Cunber is able to create a power ball, allowing him to channel Blutz Waves and take on the Great Ape transformations. Forms and Transformations Great Ape While Cunber has never been seen transformed into a standard Great Ape, as he has a tail, he can by extension enter this form when exposed to and absorbs enough Blutz Waves. This is acquired either naturally from sunlight reflected off celestial bodies like a full-Moon or artificially by a Power Ball. As seen from a higher state of this transformation, Cunber retains full rationality in this form. Evil Saiyan When entering this state, Cunber's skin turns tanner and he generates a dark and extremely malicious aura around him. Originally, this state also made his eyes turn pupil-less eyes and surrounded by an extremely malicious aura around him. Presumably, his blanks eyes were caused by the straightjacket he wore suppressing his power. His dark aura can be stretched and shaped into a myriad of solid constructs, such as two large, shadowy hands that could function for him. Super Saiyan At an unknown point in time, Cunber obtained this form. In it, his base form capacities increase 50 fold, his skin changes to a lighter complexion, his hair turns golden, can produce a golden aura, and his eyes turn green. Unlike most Saiyans whose hairstyle changes drastically once entering this form, Cunber's hairstyle remains basically the same, apart from his front bang appearing to lift up slightly to the right and sharpening in shape. Also unlike other Saiyans, Cunber has visible black pupils within his green irises when turning Super Saiyan. Golden Great Ape Kanba possesses the Golden Great Ape form, which is simply referred to as "Great Ape Cunber". Unlike other Golden Great Apes, he has an unusual orange tinge to his fur and is much larger than usual. Cunber's transformation is immediate, unlike other Great Ape transformations which usually take a long transition. In this form, he can unleash Mouth Blasts that are sustainable, even be used in a sweeping nature take out more than one target in one pass. Kanba is so powerful he can cause serious damage to sealing spell that surrounds the Prison Planet, a feat even the combined Kamehamehas of Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Xeno and Super Saiyan Blue Goku could not replicate. Despite his massive size, he becomes even faster in this form. He also retains full rationality in this form, able to clearly talk and fight with no impeding to his normal battle tactics. Uniquely, he can remain transformed even without a full-moon energy source after first obtaining this form. Super Saiyan 3 This form increases Cunber's base form power 400 fold. While unknown how he originally obtained it he first demonstrated it when becoming enraged by losing his Great Ape form against Goku and Fu. In this form, his hair spikes out more wildly than usual and he loses his eyebrows, instead being replaced by very pronounced brow ridge. Noticeably, the aura he produces is not a flowing golden one like other users, but rather becomes a column of solid black ki that crackles with electricity of the same color around himself. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Rikiya Koyama Battles ;Manga *Cunber (Evil Saiyan) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) *Cunber (Evil Saiyan) vs. Cooler (Final Form) and Future Trunks *Cunber (Evil Saiyan) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) *Cunber (Base/Super Saiyan/Golden Great Ape) vs. Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) ;Anime *Cunber (Evil Saiyan) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 2) and Vegeta *Cunber (Evil Saiyan) vs. Cooler (Golden Frieza) *Cunber vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan/Base) and Cooler (Golden Frieza) *Cunber (Base/Golden Great Ape) vs. Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) *Cunber (Golden Great Ape) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) and Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) *Cunber (Golden Great Ape) vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Cunber (Golden Great Ape) vs. Vegeta and Future Trunks *Cunber (Golden Great Ape) vs. Cooler (Golden Frieza) *Cunber (Golden Great Ape) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) *Cunber (Golden Great Ape) vs. Fu (Super Mira) *Cunber (Evil Saiyan) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God) ;Game *Cunber (Evil Saiyan) vs. Goku, Vegeta, and Future Mai *Cunber (Evil Saiyan) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue), and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Anger) *Cunber (Evil Saiyan) and Goku (Super Saiyan: Berserk) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue), Future Trunks and Cooler (Golden Frieza) *Cunber (Super Saiyan) vs. Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue) List of characters killed by Cunber *Previous holder of the Six-Star Special Dragon Ball - Implied to have been killed by Cunber in the game order to take his Dragon Ball. Trivia *Like other Saiyans, Cunber's name is a pun on a vegetable, in this case Cucumber. *Cunber shares a few traits with Broly: **A larger than average height. **Unique energy capacities compared to other Saiyans. **Abnormally high power level in base form compared to transformed Saiyans. **A uniquely colored Great Ape form (orange for Cunber and green for Broly). **Both also have a lust for violence and fighting. **Both share the theme of having restraints (Cunber's straightjacket/mask and Broly's Ring). **Both have a deep hatred for someone (the Super Saiyan Gods for Cunber and Goku for Broly). Gallery References Site Navigation es:Saiyan Maligno Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBH Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials